


fixated eyes

by hyuckries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Kink, photographer!jm, polaroids, renjun in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckries/pseuds/hyuckries
Summary: Renjun had a fixation with seeing himself all dolled up in the mirror, but it was even better to have it on paper. With his boyfriend being a photographer that wasn't really an issue, he had a good instant camera and that was their favorite thing to do together, a good homemade photoshoot.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	fixated eyes

Renjun had a fixation with seeing himself all dolled up in the mirror, but it was even better to have it on paper. With his boyfriend being a photographer that wasn't really an issue, he had a good instant camera and that was their favorite thing to do together, a good homemade photoshoot. 

It is something regular in their lives, friday nights after work when they get home Renjun tries on the new outfit that he gets gifted by Jaemin and gets all pretty just for their little fun night. While he's at it, Jaemin prepares the room to look all nice in the photos. 

“Are you ready baby?” He asks once he's done, and sits on the edge of the bed with the camera on his hands waiting for Renjun to come out of the bathroom. 

While he was going through some settings he heard the door opening and lifted his head to look in that direction. The hold on the camera tightened and his breath got caught in his throat when his eyes came in contact with Renjun's figure exiting the bathroom. 

Renjun stood there, with a little smirk and slowly started walking towards Jaemin, who opened his legs lightly to let him stand between them. 

The red silk dress laying over his tiny body, the smooth fabric dropping over his waist, and falling delightfully rounding his hips, the two strings of fabric laying against his shoulders made the black bralette straps visible. Also, his soft legs were covered by black see-through stockings and some suspenders attached to them which were half covered by the dress.

“You've done a great job choosing my clothes” Renjun’s voice came out softly but sassy, lips curving with a smile while one of his legs rose to land on the mattress next to Jaemins hip, his dress slides upwards revealing a little more of the suspenders. 

“How can I not if I know you will pose for me in them?” Jaemin whispers coming closer and moving his hand along his thigh till it reaches Renjuns ass, bringing him closer and giving a quick peck on his lips while squishing his ass cheek. 

“let’s not get ahead of ourselves and start taking pictures” he runs his finger through Jaemins nape and got himself out of his lap “where do you wanna start?”

“by the door” Jaemin yanks Renjuns arm softly towards the door and pushed him against it, he got closer with the camera in one hand and the other holding him by the waist “but first let me decorate your neck” he whispers before diving there, leaving a trail of soft kisses all along his neck and collarbones, he licked a long stripe across it and started leaving a few bites, making sure to leave a mark. 

A hiss is heard and is followed by a whimper from a specially hard bite placed on his shoulder. 

“Just take the picture before I make you fuck me” he yanks jaemins hair to pull him off his neck and leans on the door “you understand?” 

Jaemin nods, his eyes wand like a puppy and focuses on the camera, he gets it closer so he can look for a good angle. He feels Renjuns seductive eyes and sees him ready for the picture, head tilted back and neck showing his marks, lips parted while breathing softly and that sultry look in his eyes making contact with Jaemins delighted ones.

Soon a flash snaps and reflects on the room, capturing the perfect scene and portraying the most sinful look. It was breathtaking for Jaemin to be able to see and keep this image of Renjun, that it was only for him to watch and touch. 

“beautiful” he whispers as soon as the photo reveals itself in his hand. 

“do you think so?” he doesn’t get to see the nod from the other because he slightly pushes Jaemin by the shoulders to have a freeway to the bed.

His hands come in contact with the silky sheets from the bed and he crawls on it staying in fours, displaying his ass for Jaemin, the dress pulled up and leaving his black lace panties and suspenders that were attached to his slim body, totally exposed. 

“so you think I look pretty” he hums while looking over his shoulders to see Jaemin’s glassy eyes focused on his figure. 

“Yes, yes I do” Jaemin comes closer to Renjun and kneels eye level with his ass cheeks, and before he can try to take another picture he feels a tug on his hair. 

“yes what baby?” The latter looks straight into his eyes this time, expectant of an answer. 

“yes, mommy” he barely stutters and bites his lip, looking back at him with pleading eyes. 

“Mhm, good boy” he smiles pleased, and repositions himself the same way as before “now, will you take a pretty picture of mommy?”

Jaemin quickly takes the camera once again pulling it closer so he can snap the picture. Again a stunning picture was revealed before his eyes. 

One by one, the pictures were taken, as well as the clothing items left their bodies. It started with the dress flying across the room and more marks being painted on Renjun, all along his chest. He was sprawled on the bed, back arched, chest and nipples covered by the delicate black bralette, contrasting with his pale skin. The suspenders, that were attached to his waist with a pretty lace fabric, they decorated his smooth thighs perfectly, his stockings going up to his mid-thigh looking so perfectly placed around the flesh there, and the flawlessly fitted panties that hugged his semi-hard cock so beautifully that it was impossible for Jaemin to take his sight off his pretty body.

The next thing that left his body was his bralette, leaving his chest exposed and his nipples to Jaemins exposure. He begged to touch and play with them, he sucked and bit, until they were red and perky, in gorgeous contrast with his skin and going along with the marks that decorated the rest of his neck and chest. They looked shiny thanks to the spit left there and reflected perfectly when the flash hit them as well as Renjun’s glossy eyes. 

Continuing with the next picture he got on his knees and sat down on his ankles, making his things stand out, the string suspenders being placed beautifully on them, the lacey belt laying on his waist slightly squishing it. Jaemins dick was impossibly hard against his underwear by this point, a wet stain in his pants was visible. Renjun took notice of this and put on the best expression he had, a fucked out one. His lips glossy as well as his eyes, his chest prettily displayed and his gorgeous thighs, his also hard cock wetting his abdomen as the tip escaped his panties. Once again the flash invaded the room and the picture was taken. 

“I also want pictures of my pretty boy this time'' Renjun whispered and crawled on the bed until he reached the edge getting closer to Jaemins face and catching his lips in a short and messy kiss. Their teeth clashed slightly and their tongues touched for a few seconds before pulling from the kiss. 

“But m-” 

“on the bed” Renjun ordered and took the camera between his fingers and moved aside to let him get on the bed. 

Jaemin eventually got on the bed and looked at the other with intrigued eyes “how do you want me… mommy” he slightly blushed and fidgeted with his fingers. 

“lay on your back baby” he smiled and as he did that he got on top of his thighs sitting comfortably there. 

Jaemin laid on the bed, eyes fixed on Renjun, hair messy and sticking out everywhere, lips red and wet from kissing, the button up laying on top of his chest and the first few buttons open. Renjun smiled sweetly and got closer to stroke one of his cheeks. He snapped a picture right at that moment and put the camera aside. 

“good boy” he murmured and attached his lips to Jaemins jaw, pampering wet kisses all along “before we continue let me make you look even prettier” he moved his lips to his neck this time, leaving bites and lick all over it and his chest too, the shirt was no longer buttoned up and his body was delightfully exposed for the next picture. 

The same happened with Jaemin and soon they were both in their underwear, Renjun laying on Jaemins chest and his fingers running through his abdomen slowly. 

“Please, please let me touch you” the latter vaguely groaned at the friction of their crotches and looked for Renjuns eyes. 

Renjun looks straight into his eyes with a smirk. 

“mommy please” Jaemins eyes were watery and needy. 

“mhm let’s see if you earn to fuck me” he grabbed jaemins jaw and left one last kiss in his lips “go ahead baby”

Jaemin didn't waste any time and grabbed him by the waist and turned them around, making Renjun land on his back on the mattress. He began trailing kisses on his neck, then his shoulder and clavicles. After a while of playing there, he got to his nipples, and grabbed one with his teeth jacking it a little and licking all around it, and teased with the pressure there. Then pink perky nipples were all wet and dark now from all the stimulation that had Renjun whining under Jaemin.

“you're so pretty” Jaemin whispered mesmerized by Renjun, his eyes scanning the body beneath him, trailing from his marked neck and chest to his appealing nipples, he looked at his face and saw Renjun looking back at him with a lustful look in his eyes. He crawled closer to his face and stared at his straight in the eyes mumbling praises under his breath before connecting their lips in a heated kiss. 

Hands started roaming each other's body, renjuns smaller hands wandered through Jaemins back slowly, scratching here and there to bring him closer. The latter fingers motioned themselves across Renjuns abdomen stroking his sides softly until they reached the wet spot there just above the panty line, and a pretty pinkish cock peeking through the fabric. 

His fingertips rubbed the area and scooped some precum and pulled them directly into his mouth, licking around his digits and releasing them with a “pop”. 

“hm, you like it?” Renjun grabbed him by the hair and smiled cheekily “you like to have your mouth busy, so why don't you put it to work” he hummed and released his grip.

An enthusiast head bob was seen from the other before he could feel his fingers pulling the sides of his panties and pulling them off, as they went down his legs Jaemin left a trail of kisses through them. He repositioned himself to leave a chaste kiss on the head of Renjuns cock, he continues to place kisses all along its length and goes back to the head licking around it, and playing with his tongue there. He licks the slit one last time before taking him in his mouth. 

A moan comes out of Renjun’s mouth when he feels the wetness and heat surrounding his dick and his hand goes back to Jaemins head to tangle his fingers with his hair, slightly pulling his mouth deeper. Jaemin starts to swirl his tongue around and starts to steadily bob his head, his lips tighten around the tip before raising his head to look at the other. 

“Please, fuck my mouth” he mumbles, the air hitting renjuns cock as he speaks causing a shiver to go down his back. 

Renjun smirks and secures his hold on Jaemins hair, he pushes him forward until his dick is entirely in his mouth, tip hitting his throat. His hips begin to move regularly, pushing his cock deeper in Jaemins mouth, a moan traveled all the way from his throat to Renjuns dick, a breathy whine filled the room as the latter bucked his hips, quickening their pace as he felt his orgasm building up. 

Jaemin moved his head matching the snap of renjuns hips, his tongue working to take Renjun to the edge. It wasn't that much later that he reached his first orgasm, tightening his grip in Jaemins hair, pulling him down and letting his come fill his mouth. 

He released his grip and moved to grab him gently by the jaw, Jaemin looked at him, mouth parted and lips stained with cum, eyes sparkling as Renjun pulled him closer. His fingers crept his chin and scooped a little of fluid, he took them in his mouth and licked it, slowly swirling his tongue around his digits.

Their lips crashed once more in a heated kiss, spit dripping through the corner of their mouths, the filthy sound of their moans clashing against each other's mouths as they rutted their crotches together, Jaemins hips applying a little pressure. 

Renjun pulled the latters lip slightly and caressed his nape before pulling apart from the kiss. 

“You looked pretty with mommys cock in your mouth” he smiles and pushes Jaemin to lay on the bed next to him. He gets up and pulls himself to sit on his lap, he comes closer to his neck, his lips ghost the skin there. His teeth sink in the skin there, biting right next to his Adam's apple earning a groan to escape his lips, vibrating all along his neck. 

Renjuns tongue started soothing the bite mark, then licked a long stripe along his neck, his lips attached to his skin once more and sucked a pretty reddish spot there, right above his collarbone. Jaemins hips rutted upwards meeting Renjuns, slowly grinding onto him, his hard cock coming in contact with renjuns through his pants. 

“Can I take them off?” he whimpers and searches for renjuns answer. 

He felt a pair of hands fiddling with the hem of his pants and saw a smirk plastered on the others face before sensing his pants and underwear being pulled out of his body. He laid there, totally naked, cock impossibly hard and red, resting on his abdomen leaking precum. 

Renjun wasn’t far from that, his pretty dick peeking over the panties that were already wet from all the leaking and the spit from Jaemins mouth. Jaemin caught a glance of that beautiful scenery before he took place straddling his lap again. 

The older grabbed jaemins hand and pulled two of his finger into his mouth, he licked and covered them in spit, his eyes fixed in jaemins lustful ones as he took them out. He leaned over until their chests were touching, he guided the fingers to his ass and pulled the panties aside. 

“Why don't you prep mommy?” he hums and taps jaemins cheek playfully. The latter nodded content with the order and pressed his fingers to renjuns hole, he moaned to the touch and wetness that was covering his hole “If you make me feel good, I´ll let you fuck me however you want” he grinned wickedly.

Jaemin passes one arm through Renjuns waist and pulls him closer as his fingers start to tease his rim, sliding softly against the skin, and reaching his hole again, he circled his finger and slowly pushed one in. A moan echoed in the room and Renjuns hold in Jaemins shoulders tightened. 

The latter smacks their mouths together, lips meeting in a sloppy kiss, tongues and teeth clashing and renjuns moans being swallowed by Jaemin. He continued to move his finger slowly, feeling the tightness around it, sliding gently against the soft walls. 

Renjun pulled the others lip between this teeth slightly before releasing it, he moved his hips backward a little and grabbed jaemins jaw to look at him.

“is that all you can do-” he murmurs cockily but is cut by his own whine when Jaemin pushed another finger and left a little squeeze on his hips. 

He started to move his finger steadily, working Renjun open, teasing his insides. His slender fingers reaching deeper in him, his digits spreading the walls open, his fingertip barely brushed his prostate making Renjun whimper softly. 

He continued to move his fingers a little faster, increasing the pace, scissoring them inside to stretch him even more. He continued to brush his prostate faintly. He spread kisses all over his jaw and shoulder and gripped at his hips to rut against him briefly.

“Good boy, that's enough” Renjun whispered with a breathy voice and raised his hips to pull apart from his grip “since you've been behaving you get to eat me out” he smiles sideways and turns around leaving his ass on total display for jaemin. 

“Please, please” Jaemin whimpers gently and bites his lip at the sight before his eyes, Renjuns hole wet and ready for his tongue. He reaches for his hips once more and brings him closer until he is sitting right in his chest on the perfect angle for him to eat him out. 

He doesn't waste any time, pulls the panties aside and attaches his mouth to his hole, he begins by leaving small kisses all over his ass, his cheeks, his rim, and finally his entrance. Soon his tongue comes in contact with the smooth skin of his rim, lapping at it, licking all along from his balls till he reaches his hole once more. He starts by licking in circles around his it, finally, he inserted his tongue and began to slowly fuck him with it. 

Renjun leaned forwards and grabbed Jaemins dick in his hand, his lips came in contact with the tip. The latter let out a gasp at the sudden action, the cold air disposed of by his mouth hitting against renjuns entrance, making it clench on nothing. 

The oldest tongue moved along the whole length of jaemins cock, covering it with spit. He started to use his other hand to stroke the base softly as his lips engulfed his dick almost entirely. Jaemin pounded his hole with his tongue a little faster, making Renjun continue to moan around his cock, creating vibrations that went straight to it.

The position became comfortable to the both of them, their mouths working on each other bodies, moans, and whines filling the room, hands roaming through their skin, nails digging softly on the flesh. Jaemins started to get needy, his hips moved upwards thrusting Renjuns lips, going deeper on his throat. 

Renjun pulled away, releasing the cock in his mouth, and turned around, slightly hovering over Jaemin. He enjoyed seeing him like that, eager to fuck him, lips red and slicked from eating him out, his crystallized eyes looking at him with lustful eyes, a deep whimper caught in his mouth. 

“Please, please let me fuck you mommy” he extends his hands a little asking for permission to touch him “I’ve been a good boy” he pleads. 

Renjuns fingers creep from his chest until they reach his chin tapping it lightly, his lips curved into a smile “mhm” he hums nodding his head delicately “you’re right, and I promised you I would let you fuck me however you want” he came closer and left a little lick on his lower lip “tell mommy what you want” he finalizes with a grin. 

Jaemins hands come in contact with renjuns skin, caressing his waist and trying to pull him closer to him “I want to fuck you with your panties on” he whines a little when his cock brushes against the lace of Renjuns panties. He buckles his hips a little, trying to generate more friction that's when others hands grip them, pushing them down onto the mattress.

“oh so you really liked the panties” a cocky grin plaster itself in Renjuns face, his eyes lock with Jaemins and he briefly nods “since you asked nicely, go ahead” 

Not even a second later Jaemins hands crawled until his fingers were comfortably laying on his waist, he tightened his grip and turned them around, then guided Renjun to lay with his chest on the mattress, cheek pressing against the pillow. He hooked a finger around the edge of the panties and moved them aside. 

A delighted look was stuck in his face, the pink wet hole in pretty display for him, his back arched and his knees supporting his lower body up. Jaemin got closer and caressed it slightly with his fingers and left one last chaste kiss in his puckering hole before pulling apart and reaching for the lube.

He poured some on his cock, and used his free hand to spread it nicely around it while with the other he squeezed a little more of the cold fluid on Renjuns hole. The bottle was tossed aside and at the same time Renjun felt the tip of his dick pressing onto himself, Jaemin pushed in slowly, stretching his rim carefully, a moan escaped the oldest and was followed by a sigh from the blue-haired male.

Little by little he bottomed out, he was balls deep in, as Renjuns walls clenched against his dick, he stayed still for a minute giving him time to adjust. No matter how many times they fucked or how stretched he was it was always tight. 

Renjun moved his hips a little “you can move'' he whined when the other moved his hips until he almost pulled out and slammed into him again accompanied by a groan that got caught in Jaemins throat. His hold on his waist became stronger, fingers digging on the soft skin there, the perfect view displayed before his eyes, Renjuns glistering small back, his round ass cheeks, and pretty hole swallowing him up. 

His hips began to maintain a regular pace, snapping not too soft but not too rough into renjuns ass, a curse pushed past his lips at the warmness and tight sensation around his dick as he felt it twitch at the sound of the other moans and whimpers. As Renjuns moans became higher so did Jaemins hips, he hammered into him harder than before, he knew he had found the pretty boy's prostate when a particular cry left his pink lips. 

He rocked his hips repeatedly onto that spot, Renjun started cursing under his breath that was getting caught against the pillows as he pushed his hips backward to meet jaemins thrusts. His hands traveled to his back searching for the latter hips when he found them he gripped at them helping him guide his hips.

Renjuns walls started to squish Jaemin even more, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and a moan surfaced from his throat, his hips erratically moving to satisfy the boy under him as well as taking himself to the edge. For the way Renjuns ass clenched he could tell he was close as well as him. 

“Mommy I’m close” He leaned forward and rounded his arms around Renjuns torso getting closer, his back pressed against his chest, his head found itself on the crook of his neck pressing tiny kisses there. 

“make mommy cum and then you can finish hm” Renjun lets out between moans, his hand moves until he can grip softly the hairs on top of Jaemins head. 

The bed was creaking under them, slamming against the wall and their hips met with the desperate need to come. Jaemin snapped his hips hard onto Renjuns prostate and that took him to the edge, he moaned jaemins name as his eyes closed tightly, the warmth spread on his stomach as he came right onto the sheets. 

“Can I cum inside?” Jaemin whimpered right onto Renjuns neck, hot air hitting his skin. As an answer, he received a little move on the latters hips. He didn't waste any time as he moved a little until he finally came, releasing and filling Renjun up with his warm cum. 

He was about to pull out when Renjun stopped him “just stay there” he whispered as they laid on the bed cuddling against each other. 

“but what about the pictures?” Jaemin murmured onto his neck sleepy. 

“we'll see them tomorrow baby” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, here its my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckries) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckries) !! Thank you for reading !!


End file.
